


Look at the fireworks

by musicalmaiden



Category: In the Heights
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmaiden/pseuds/musicalmaiden
Summary: Dani didn't love him. Right? Or the story of how Miguel the Piragua guy finally found love. (T for language)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here so I'm excited for this.

Miguel looks up from his stand sweating. No one had bought his Piraguas and Mr softee is getting all of his customers. "Great. Just another day in la barrio." At least Dani was in town. Dani. He smiles. Ever since he set foot in la barrio, he was practically smitten with her. The way her hair moved with the wind, her smile, everything about her made him blush and freak out. He could barely talk to her without stuttering. He pushes his cart around selling to basically anyone who happened to walk by, until he notices that he is out of water. "Well the bodega is right there." He walks into the bodega and sees Sonny and Usnavi, bickering as usual.   
"Hey guys!" He says   
"Hey Miguel!" They yell back.  
"Can I get a water?"   
"As soon as you ask Dani out!" yells Usnavi.   
Miguel blushes. Hard.   
"No more Piragua for you two if y'all don't give me a water." he says. Right then, Vanessa walked in.   
"Usnavi! Your novia (girlfriend) is here!" he smirks. "Hey V! How are you?" Miguel says smiling.   
Vanessa hits him softly. "Fine. You?"   
"Doing fine. Selling Piragua, sleeping, eating. The usual"   
"Also not asking out Dani!" yells Sonny.   
Miguel turns red. "An-and that".   
Vanessa laughs "Don't worry. I know Dani and she would love to go out with someone."   
Right then Dani yelled, "VANESSA IM THIRSTY COÑO!"   
"Oh right" Vanessa says, "Can I get a Pepsi and some packing tape?"   
Sonny goes and gets the two and asks her, "My-my cousin over there with his tongue hanging out has been meaning to ask you, what a lady such as yourself might be doing tonight?" Miguel looks over at Usnavi who was blushing hard. Very hard.  
"Does your cousin dance?" Vanessa asks.   
Sonny deadpans,"Like a drunk Chita Rivera."   
Usnavi rolls his eyes and Miguel chuckles.   
"Well okay. After Ninas dinner we can hit a few clubs and check out the fireworks." She smiles.   
"Here's your change miss."   
Vanessa left and Usnavi did a little happy dance around the counter.   
"You didn't even ask her out, why are you doing a happy dance?" Miguel smirks.  
"Don't judge me Miguel!" Usnavi yells.   
Miguel shakes his head and grabs a water. "I grabbed a water. My money is on the counter"   
"Okay, see you around?"   
"See ya!"   
Miguel walks around until he got to the salon. "It can't be that hard to ask out a girl, right?" He parks his cart, took a deep breath and walked into the salon.


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Dollars

"Hey Salon girls!" Miguel says smiling.  
"Hola Miguel!" Yells Carla.  
Miguel smiled. "How are y-y'all?"  
"Good. Your novia (gf) is in the back."  
Miguel blushes. Right then Dani walks out.  
"H-hi Dani!" He stutters  
She smiles "Hey Miguel!"  
"Um, I was w-wondering if," he takes a deep breath,"if you would like to go to the club with me tonight." He stammers out. Dani smiles and blushes.  
"Sure. I'll see you at 8?"  
"Y-yeah! I'll see you then. Bye guys!"  
"Bye Miguel!" Dani smiles.  
Miguel walks out of the salon ecstatic. "Yes yes yes!" He basically runs to the bodega and bursts into the store.  
"I JUST ASKED DANI OUT AND SHE SAID YES." He yells. Usnavi almost dropped his phone.  
"Come again?" Usnavi says. Miguel takes a deep breath. "I asked Dani out not even 15 minutes ago and she said yes."  
"DAMN IT. SONNY I OWE YOU A SODA AND A CANDY BAR." Usnavi yells.  
"He asked her out?!" Sonny yells running to the counter.  
"Yeah." Miguel says blushing.  
"STORY. NOW." Sonny demands.  
"Well I went into the salon and just asked her out." Miguel says.  
"Was there anyone who can back this up?" Usnavi asks.  
"Carla was there." Miguel said.  
"Sonny, I'm going to the salon with Miguel. Don't hurt yourself." He says, grabbing Miguel by the arm.  
"Okay cuz." Sonny smirks. Miguel and Usnavi walk to the salon.  
"I can not BELIEVE you did that!" Usnavi says while going into the salon. He opens the salon door and walks in.  
"Hey Miguel! What's got you here so soon." Carla says.  
"Carla! We need a witness for something. You are coming with us." Usnavi says.  
"Okay. Dani! I'm going with your novio (bf) and Usnavi for a second."  
Dani blushes bright red.  
"Oh. Okay. Just be back soon. Ninas coming over." Dani says  
"Will do."  
Carla, Usnavi, and Miguel go back to the bodega.  
"Will you Carla, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Sonny asks as Miguel helps Carla sit on the counter.  
"Uh. Yes? What is this for?"  
"Sonny and Usnavi bet on me asking Dani out and Usnavi wants to make sure I actually did it so that he doesn't have to give Sonny a candy bar and a soda." Miguel says  
"Oh. Yeah I saw him ask Dani out." Carla says.  
"YES I WIN. PAY UP CUZ." Sonny says.  
"Fine. Go pick out a soda and a candy bar." Usnavi mutters.  
"You are released Miss Carla." Miguel says, helping her off the counter.  
"Gracias Carla!" Sonny says.  
"De nada Sonny!" She says as she walks back to the Salon.  
Benny walks in. "What the hell did I miss." He says noticing that Usnavi is mad, Miguel is blushing and Sonny is raiding the candy aisle.  
"Basically Piragua got the nerves to ask out Dani, and since me and Usnavi bet on it, he owed me a candy bar and a soda." Sonny says while walking back to the counter.  
"Good for you man!" Benny said. Pete walks in.  
"Hey guys! Buy my tee shirt?" Pete says.  
"No."  
"Hey cuz, we sold a winner I think." Sonny walks over and shows Usnavi the ticket and the newspaper.  
"Holy shit we did." They both say while looking at the paper.  
"How much?" Miguel and Pete ask.  
"96,000"  
"Damn." Benny and Sonny say.  
"96,000"  
"Dollars, holla!"  
"96,000"  
"Yo somebody won!" Sonny yells while running out of the store, closely followed by Miguel.  
"96000"  
Sonny runs to the salon, "SOMEONE WON 96,000 DOLLARS" he yells.  
Dani dropped her comb on the floor.  
"NO ME DIGA" they yell.  
"Dani what would you do?" Sonny says  
"Buy a brand new lease. Atlantic City with a Malibu Breeze." She says smiling.  
Miguel couldn't help but smile. He keeps thinking of the $96,000 while selling his Piragua and getting ready. He would love to go and whisk Dani away from la barrio, but she's moving to the Bronx, so that can't happen yet. He sees Nina.  
"Nina! Estrella! Como estas? (Nina our star! How are you?)"  
"Well my parents almost killed me so."  
"No me diga! Why?"  
"I dropped out of Stanford."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well you tried, and almost made the grade."  
"Yeah. Except-"  
"Except what-"  
"My dads selling the dispatch to pay for my tuition."  
"Oh my god. Have you told anyone else."  
"You and the salon girls."  
"Well you basically told the entire barrio then."  
"True."  
"Mija, do you want to help sell with me seeing that you were my first customer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come on. Mr. Softee is not going to beat us."  
"LETS BEAT MR SOFTEE"  
"That's the spirit Estrella!"  
Soon enough, 7:45 arrives and Miguel can't be as nervous as he is right now. He's in the bodega, and can not stop thinking about Dani.  
"What was I thinking?" He mutters. Suddenly Dani and Vanessa walk in. Miguel and Usnavi are both in shock, but greet their dates accordingly.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Benny asks.  
"Yep!" Everyone says .  
"Vaminos! (Let's go!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading! Review, subscribe and all that jazz! This is like my first fanfic ever so the fact that y'all are reading this is really cool. Please leave comments and kudos. They make my day. Love y'all!  
> Hayley


	3. The club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. What? Thank you to Laurens_i_likeyoualot for kudosing this story. Im gonna try an update as soon as I can.

Miguel looks around the club. It had been a while since he's been here and he couldn't be happier to spend the night with Dani.  
"Do you want to go get a drink?" Dani says.  
"What? Oh! Um, yeah!"  
"I'll go grab a table."  
Miguel walked to the bar and gets himself a rum and Coke and Dani a Margarita.  
"One margarita for the lovely lady in the blue." He says placing the two cups down.  
"Gracias." Dani says smiling.  
"De nada."  
"So how are you?" She says  
"Good. Can't keep up with Mr. Softee though." He stutters out, "I'm sorry your really cute and I can't-"  
He gets cut off by a laugh from Dani.  
"Don't worry. It's okay. Do you want to dance?" Dani says, taking his hand.  
"I can't."  
"Everyone can!" She smiles.  
"Uh. I'll try."  
"That's the spirit."  
She practically pulls Miguel onto the dance floor and starts teaching him.  
"Abrázame (hold me) here and here," she says moving his arms to her waist and shoulder. Miguel's breath hitched a little as he holds her close, never wanting this moment to end.  
"Okay. Now, step 1 2 3, step 1 2 3, there you go!" Dani says as she leads him through out the club. He twirls her and dances with her for a couple more songs, laughing and talking with her.  
"Hey. I'm going to request a song. Be back in like 5 minutes?" He says nervously.  
"Yeah. I'll be at the table."  
"Okay."  
He sees Vanessa and Usnavi and goes up to them.  
"So shits about to get real in like two minutes and I need y'all to say something encouraging to me." He says  
"What do you mean?" Usnavi questions  
"ImgoingtotelldaniIlikeher."  
"Are you serious!" Vanessa says.  
"Yeah."  
"How?" Usnavi says  
"You know the song Helpless?"  
"Gotcha. Good luck!" Vanessa says.  
"You'll do great!" Usnavi says.  
Miguel walks over to the dj booth and requests the song and it starts playing. He walks back over to the table.  
"Dani?" He says smiling like an idiot. "Wanna dance?"  
"Sure"  
She gets up and they take their place on the dance floor surrounded by people and the music. Miguel looks at Usnavi who mouths "YOU GOT THIS" Miguel takes a breath.  
"Hey Dani?"  
"Yeah"  
"Um I don't really know how to say this but-"  
"Go on." She says smiling. God. Her smile makes his knees all weak and his stomach flip.  
"IreallylikeyouDaninotjustlikefriendsdoyoufeelthesameway?" He raps, loud enough for her to hear.  
"Would this help?" She says while leaning in and kissing him. He is shook. Shook to the core. He kisses her back. This is what he wanted since the day he met her. Then the lights went out.


	4. BLACKOUT

Miguel was the first one to notice the blackout. Then everyone else realizes what is happening and panics.   
"Oye! Que Paso?" He yells.   
Usnavi's voice clearly yells "BLACKOUT"   
They wait for 30 minutes to get out of the club. Dani and Miguel finally get out and holy hell is it hot. "Well good news for me." He mutters. "Wait, where's Dani?" He looks around.   
"DANI?" he shouts.   
"Right behind you!" She screams.   
"We gotta get out of here."   
"I know. I know."  
"Do you want to go to the bodega?"   
"Yeah."   
They run to the bodega, hoping for Usnavi, but getting, Sonny and Pete?   
"Sonny, Pete! It's us!" Miguel yells.   
Pete runs over and unlocks the door.   
"Thank god you two are here. I've been trying to calm Sonny down for 15 minutes."   
"No me diga!" Dani mutters.   
"Have you guys seen Usnavi?" Pete questions   
"We saw him at the club, but he and Vanessa had a fight so I think he's running after her." Miguel says worried.   
"Are you serious?!" Sonny yells.   
"Yeah. Sorry man."   
"He is a dead man." Sonny mutters.   
"Agreed." Miguel, Dani, and Pete say.   
"I better call Carla and Abuela."  
Dani says.   
"Do you want to stay here?" Pete says.   
"Yeah. Miguel are you going to?"   
"I better stay. You two look like you've been through hell." Miguel says worriedly.   
"Yeah."   
"Let's go get some blankets. We can clean this up in the morning."   
"Okay. Sonny, we're heading to bed." Pete says as he shakes Sonny.   
Sonny winces as he gets up and walks to the back room with Pete helping him.   
"USE PROTECTION" Dani yells as Sonny and Pete both flip her off.   
"I will bet you a Hamilton that they will be making out." Miguel says flirtingly.   
"I bet you a Hamilton that we will be making out." Dani says winking.   
"Do you really want to make that bet?" Miguel stutters while walking towards her.   
"Yeah." She walks forward and kisses him, softly. Surprised at first he lets her keep kissing him.   
"Wait, I don't really think this is a good idea." He says and pulls away.   
"Yeah. But I've never felt this way about anyone before."   
"R-really?"   
Dani smiles and kisses him softly on the lips and places his hands on her waist.   
"Let's keep doing it?" Dani says smiling.   
"Let's keep doing it." They stay like this, holding on to each other, sometimes kissing for the rest of the night.


	5. Sunrise

Sonny wakes up at the crack of dawn.   
"Pete, wake up. It's sunrise." Sonny shakes Pete awake and goes out to the bodega where he finds Dani and Miguel wrapped up in each other's arms.   
"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS" Pete and Sonny yell.   
Miguel slowly wakes realizing what happened last night.   
"Hey guys. Is there coffee? Dani. Sunrise." Miguel says.   
"Nope. Unless you want to go to Starbucks." Sonny says.   
"Eww. Then I guess no coffee for me."   
"Hey y'all." Dani says.   
"Hey." The guys say.   
"Is Usnavi back?" She says kissing Miguel on the cheek.   
"Not yet." Sonny says   
"Can I kill him?"   
"NO." Miguel and Pete say.   
"Look, even though he was kinda an asshole-" Sonny says   
"Kinda?" Dani smirks and raises her eyebrows.   
"True. He's still my cousin. And I'm not letting y'all get to him before I do."   
"Hey guys?" Usnavi says.   
"YOU SONOFA-COÑO-HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-HE COULD HAVE DIED." Everyone starts yelling at Usnavi.   
"HEY CALM DOWN." Usnavi yells.   
"SONNY WAS LEFT ALL ALONE WHILE YOU SEARCHED FOR VANESSA. YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY ME AND DANI WENT TO THE BODEGA AND NOT TO OUR RESPECTED HOUSES." Miguel yells at Usnavi. Usnavi went red.   
"Out."   
"What?" Miguel voice breaks and grabs Danis hand.  
"I SAID OUT."   
"FINE BUT DON'T COME RUNNING BACK WHEN YOU NEED ICE." Miguel grabs Dani and leaves with Pete following his tail. Sonny stares at his cousin with tears in his eyes   
"I'm sorry Sonny." Usnavi says.   
"Just Sonny. Not even cousin." Sonny angerly says and walks out of the bodega leaving Usnavi helpless.


End file.
